Dani Mallison
) }}Dani Mallison (born October/November 1999) is a female resident of Holby. Biography Early life Despite her father Simon believing that he and Tracy could never have children, Tracy became pregnant with Dani, prompting him to leave before she was born. His departure left Tracy angry, and she often took out her frustration on Dani. In 2015, Tracy was diagnosed with motor neurone disease, and, once Dani left school at the age of 16, she became her primary carer. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 27) Stalking Ruby In March 2019, as Dani was transferring Tracy from her chair, she slipped and fell, prompting Dani to call for an ambulance. Ruby Spark and Jan Jenning soon arrived, and Tracy was taken to Holby City Hospital's emergency department. There, Rashid Masum told Dani that her mother was suffering from aspiration pneumonia, and he warned her that she didn't have much time left. In HDC, Dani asked Ruby to sit with her and told her about how her father left her and Tracy. That afternoon, Tracy passed away, and Ruby promised Dani that she would lend her support, but Jan warned her about interfering with Dani's personal life. Nonetheless, Ruby offered to take Dani home and gave her her phone number. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 27) On 16 March, she attended Tracy's funeral. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 38) In April, Dani turned up at the ED after Ruby agreed to teach her first aid. However, behind her back, Dani installed tracking software onto Ruby's phone. Later that day, Ruby was surprised when Dani returned sporting her hairstyle. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 30) The following day, after she turned up at the scene of an accident, Ruby asked Dani to leave when she appeared at the ambulance station. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 31) On 18 May, Dani reappeared at the ambulance station, and Ruby told her that she was not allowed to be there. However, Ruby empathised when she explained that it would have been Tracy's birthday. That evening, Ruby decided to secretly give Dani a tour of the station. In the locker room, whilst Ruby's back was turned, Dani stole her stethoscope. She pointed out Ruby's Capricorn magnet and discussed her and Tracy's tenacity as Scorpios, but Ruby pointed out that she claimed that it was her mother's birthday. Dani tried to pass off her lie as a joke, but Ruby ordered her to leave. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) The following week, Ruby noticed that her stethoscope was missing, and, after spotting Dani on a shout, she confronted her when she turned up at the ambulance station. Ruby ordered her to return her stethoscope, but Dani denied taking it. Dani insisted that she just wanted to be friends, but Ruby claimed that "friends didn't behave like that". (CAS: Series 33, Episode 36) In June, Dani appeared at the scene of an accident and attempted to perform a tracheotomy on an elderly woman, but Ruby and Iain arrived before she could make an incision. Upon returning home, she began to break down and tried to call Ruby, but she ignored her calls. Frustrated, she got in her car and went to meet her in person, but she swerved her car to avoid colliding with an oncoming car and crashed it into a parked car. An ambulance soon arrived at the scene, but she locked her door and refused to speak to any paramedic apart from Ruby. Once Ruby arrived, Dani blamed her for the accident and claimed that it would not have happened if she answered her calls, but, when Ruby asked her what her true motive was, she admitted that she was lost without her mother. Ruby acknowledged that her wanting to help others was admirable, but she reminded her that she was not a qualified paramedic and posited that Tracy would have wanted her to open the door. Dani eventually agreed to unlock her car and receive treatment. At the ED, Ruby informed her that she had been reported to the police, and, whilst she offered to find her professional help, she maintained that she could not be friends with her and ordered her to back off. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 38) Behind the scenes Georgia Hughes has portrayed Dani on Casualty since March 2019. Category:Characters Category:Female characters